1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular lamp.
2. Related Art
There is a vehicular lamp in which an outer casing is composed of a cover and a lamp housing and a lamp unit having a light source is mounted in the outer casing.
JP-A-2008-300154 discloses a lamp unit which includes a projector lens for projecting light emitted from a light source toward a front and a reflector for reflecting the light emitted from the light source toward the front.
In the vehicular lamp of JP-A-2008-300154, the light incident on the projector lens without being reflected by the reflector forms a light distribution pattern for low beam and the light reflected by the reflector forms a light distribution pattern for overhead sign light above the low beam. A visibility of objects such as a traffic sign placed above an irradiation region of the low beam is improved by the light distribution pattern for overhead sign light.
However, in the vehicular lamp of JP-A-2008-300154, a reflector which is a dedicated member for forming the light distribution pattern for overhead sign light is provided in addition to the projector lens. Accordingly, a number of parts is increased and therefore there is a problem that a manufacturing cost increases and a compactness is compromised.